The Game Show for Edward Cullen?
by NUMBER1TWILIGHTFAN
Summary: Bella's Best Friend, Alice puts Bella on a Gameshow for her 18th birthday but never expected for it to be this beautiful guy, Edward Cullen. Will the game show bring her to Edward or will he end up with someone else. Will it bring a perect match together!
1. The Game Show

**I hope you enjoy this story please review it will mean so much to me. I just had this really good thought when I was watching Rob and Big on MTV. They had Rob blindfolded and he had to chooses a girl by asking all these questions it was funny. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight, Spinnerette or a game show but if I did, I would be very rich. It would be so cool to have so much money.**

**Any who… here it is…**

**The Game Show!**

Have you ever wanted to go on a game show, well I, Isabella Swan was forced into going on one for my eighteenth birthday. I know wouldn't that be so fun but to me it is like being dragged to the mall.

My best friend, Alice, signed me up to be on it. She blindfolded me and literally pushed me out the door. I always hate surprises and gifts for my birthday.

Therefore, my very creative and highly fashionable friend dragged me into her Porch and to the set of, Is He Going to Pick YOU. (**I made it up.)**

Here I am now, being placed in one of the three chairs split of by a wall where a "very lucky" guy will sit and ask questions and at the end, he will pick one of the girls to go on a date with. I know, isn't it so stupid but I guess Alice did not think so.

The set was multi colored with a big sigh that read Is He Going to Pick You? Three pink stools were placed to the right of a wall and on the other side there, what looked like a more comfortable chair was placed. I am guessing the guy gets to sit there.

I was placed in between very pretty girls; they were both very skinny and tall with model bone structure. I knew I would not win because I am not interesting at all; all I like to do is watch movies with Alice and read classic books. As I said, I am not interesting.

A makeup artist waddled by and applied eyeliner, mascara and some lip-gloss. I still would not look half as good as Miss. America's over here. They even gave me disapproving look as if I was last seasons D&G scarf.

The show was about to start in any minute and I was dyeing for it to be over. I looked into the crowd and got thumbs up from my best friend but I officially think I do not like her anymore.

Then I noticed Alice's eyes go wide was if she has seen a ghost. Either she did see one or she saw the guy and already went head over heels for him.

Suddenly a spotlight projected on me and the Miss. America's sitting next to me. Seriously, how much longer is this thirty minute show going to take?

"Five, four, three, two, one, action!" The camera guy yelled. The crowd suddenly hushed and the theme song was playing-

'Twenty-one questions and he could be the lucky one.

How interesting could you be for Mr. Perfect?

Win a date, and you could fall in love with him.'

That has to be the cheesiest theme song I have ever herd. It is worst then the 'I love you' song from Barney.

"Today Mr. Edward Cullen is up for a chance to win a date with one of our three lucky ladies sitting on the other side of this wall, are you guys ready?" The host announced.

"Yes." Answered the crowed and I could hear Alice's voice over everyone else's. What has she gotten me into?

"Ok, Edward, ask a question and pick number one, two or three to answer the question." The host announced.

"If you could go on any date with me, where would you go? I pick number one."

Number one, one of the Miss. America's answered. "I would love to go to a fancy restaurant to get to know you."

I could tell she was trying to suck up to him by how her voice was jumping octaves.

"Ok, number two if you went to a fancy Italian restaurant what would you pick to eat." Edward asked but I noticed how smooth and velvety his voice sounded. I hope it isn't some guy that is really ugly but could make any product sell on T.V. even if it was duck tape.

Oh crap, uh shoot what would I eat, oh, I got it. "I would eat mushroom ravioli and a side salad." I quickly said.

"Um, interesting, I love that too." He said.

Like I really give a crap this guy is just some guy that is in need of a girlfriend.

"Ok now, number three, if you could choose any place to go on vacation where would it be and why?" He asked the twin Miss. America.

"I would travel to Fiji to explore the Island and relax and get a tan of course. Duhh." Wow.

"Number two where would you go?" He asked sounding bored.

"I would like to travel around the United States and see historic places." I answered, I looked at Alice, and she looked dumbfounded. I am guessing she wanted me to pick so tropical place.

The questions got harder as we went on. Like I would care anyway.

We were now on the seventeenth question and I now officially sound boring. He asked where our most favorite place was and I said my town, Forks. He asked about what sports or activities we have done and or would love to do and I said to be involved in writing books. He also asked if I could move anywhere in the world where would I move and said somewhere warm like Phoenix. That is where my mother lives.

"Number three, if you could help any charity what would it be and why." He asked he sounded bored as if he was forced to do it, wow that sounds like me.

"I would get rid of all my last years' clothes and give it to goodwill." She answered in a prissy tone. God, I really hate these chicks, they looked like fake-chested bimbos too.

"What about you number one?" He asked.

"I would do the same Edward, I mean that sounds so nice and generous don't you think." She said in the same tone as number three.

"How about you number two?" He asked again. He sounded really bored.

"I would donate clothes to a homeless shelter and serve as a cook at a soup kitchen." I answered at least it sounded better then the other two answers. I sounded so nice.

"Ok, now number two again if could have any car in the world what would you have?" He asked me in a polite tone. His voice was really growing on me.

"I would stay with the car I have, it's a 1953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck, and it is my baby." I said and the whole crowd stared at me with a confused look. "I bet you wanted me to say a Ferrari, but who has that kind of money. Seriously, it is probably worth almost a million." I was officially ticked; I do not have that much money because my father is police officer for a city that only had 3,000 some people and my mom works as a realtor. However, I was happy with my life.

The whole crowd had many emotions painted on their pretty little faces; hysterics, sadness, horridness, and confusion. Why should I care?

"Ok, next question, Number three if you could go on any show in the world what would I be and why." Edward questioned.

"I would totally stay on this show; it has always been my favorite." She said with a flirty face. Kiss ass!

"Ok we are now going take a commercial but when we come back, who will Edward pick? If you want to vote for which girl he picks, go to .com and you could win up to hundred dollars." The host said. "Ok, we have three minute till it comes back on."

However, I stayed where I was, I did not feel like getting up. The fake-breasted bimbos/ models/ Miss. America's went walking by in there skinny jeans and tight deep-v next lines clopping around in their five inch stilettos.

I totally hate girls who think they are all that when they cannot even read the street signs. They can be beautiful but usually they never have brains.

They came strutting back with there twenty dollar bottles of water and of course their heels were clopping as hooves of horses. I felt so underdressed. All I am wearing is faded ripped jeans and a Spinnerette T-shirt and black converse. (**You guys have to listen to the song by them called Baptized by Fire, I am not joking it is amazing. It never gets old.) **

"We are back and everyone is sitting at the edge of their seats to see who wins, so let's keep going. Edward, you may start." The host said while smiling to the camera and crowd.

"Thank you Mr. Newton. Number two, if you could buy any type of shoes, what would they be and why would you chose those pair?" Edward asked.

"With out a doubt, I would buy Converses because they are comfy and they go with a lot of outfits." I quickly said.

"Number three, what is your favorite store to shop at and why?" He asked. What is with all these shopping questions? Please do not tell me he is some gay person that needs a girl because his parents do not approve of him being gay.

"Victoria Secret, have to make myself look and feel pretty!" She yelled. I like my ears not being deft and I am trying to keep it that way.

"Ok, this is the last question before Edward here will pick one lucky girl to go a date with." The host yelled into the microphone. Seriously, I love my ear and want to keep them that way, thank you.

"I am going to ask all of you this question, what do you look for in a guy. Let's start with number one." Edward said.

"I look for hotness, and ya that is pretty much it." Fakey said. I wanted to strangle her or maybe pull her fake hair.

"Ok, number two." He asked.

"I don't really care about looks but I love guy who are smart, mysterious, sensitive, caring, funny and leaves me wanting more." I said confidently. Alice looked happy. She is not going to look happy after this show. She will probably take off running for her life as she always does when there is a sale at the mall. Even if it is Clair's she goes. Let's say I have been to the mall so many time I could be blindfolded and still know where I am.

"Now, number three." He asked.

"Hotness, sensitivity, creativity, and has to be funny." Fakey two said. She stole some of my ideas. I hate Miss. America's over here.

"Ok Edward, have you decided which girl you are going to chose yet?" The host said.

"Oh course sir," Edward said, he sounded very sure of him self. "And I chose…"

**Sorry to leave you at a cliffy, I know I wanted to keep going but I knew it would be a good place to stop. I hoped you liked it, please review. You just have to click that little green button under my story and say something, it can even be bad, I need support.**


	2. We Finally Meet

**I am so sorry it took so long for another chapter to be put up but it is finally here. I put Edward's POV, I wanted you guys to know what her thought during this chapter.**

**Unfortunately I don't own Twilight **sob****

**So here it is…**

**We Finally Meet**

"_Oh course sir," Edward said, he sounded very sure of him self. "And I chose…"_

xXx

**Bella's POV-**

"Contestant number….two!" Edward yelled into the microphone.

I did not even know he picked me until the bimbo's next to me started cussing out Edward while stopping out of the building.

I do not know if I should be happy or angry, but I was really starting to get mad when all of the sudden a god walked around the wall and came walking toward me.

Edward, the god, had coppery-bronze hair that was messed up in a way that looks like sex hair, all I wanted to do was run my hands through it. Bella, you have to contain yourself.

He has greens eyes that I could actually get lost in. He was tall, lanky, and pale. He looked like he should be in a model for underwear. I would stare at that picture for days I bet and I would never get bored.

He walked over by me with a crooked smile, oh god, I have to contain myself. "Hello, you must be contestant number two?"

"Umm…um…Ya. My name is Bella; it is nice to meet you Edward." I said but it was hard to not drool. I probably looked so stupid.

"Well Bella, when would you like for our date to be? We could do it today, tomorrow or next week, you choose." Edward said politely.

So this dude is hot, so hot that he over rules the sun, he is also nice and polite. I think I could like him, but Alice is still dead for putting me on this stupid show. Oh and I forgot, his voice, oh god. It was like butter on bread, it its smooth and delicious.

"Well, how about tomorrow because today is my birthday, someone made me go on this show and I am really pissed at the curtain person." I explained, he was probably thinking I was babbling.

"So you aren't happy to be able to go on a date with me, I see." Edward said but he actually sounded sad.

"No, no, that's not it but my friend, Alice, knows I hate surprises and she blindfolded me and brought me here. I am glad I got to meet you but I really hate when people do stuff for me for my birthday." I explained. He laughed; it was even sexier then his voice. How can that possibly be?

"Why are you laughing, it isn't supposed to be funny. You should be comforting me." I said.

Edward seemed to lighten up.

"Well, happy birthday Bella, how old are you going to be?" Sexy asked me.

"I am going to be eighteen." I answered him.

"Oh, I am eighteen too. That is cool. Well I have to go; I need to think of an idea for where we can go. Oh I almost forgot, where is your house so I can pick you up?" Edward asked me.

I hardly listen to what he said I got lost in his eyes. As I said, I really could get lost in them.

"Oh, um…I live at 4364 Twilight Dr." I said. Isn't that the worst named street. Who would think of something like that?

"Ok, I will pick you up at seven sharp. Be ready." He said and turned on his heel and left.

Oh shit, I got a date with Edward firkin Cullen.

**Edward's POV-**

"Contestant number….two!" I yelled into the microphone. I was so glade that this is finally over. I picked number two to have a date because she sounded more down to earth but I bet she is really stuck up.

I walked around the wall to see this clueless girl standing by a stool. I bet she is the one that won.

That is when I noticed how beautiful she really is, she has long mahogany hair that was in curls. She had chocolate brown eyes, her skin was pale, but her cheeks had a nice rosy tint to it. She looks so fragile.

I walked over to her, "You must be contestant number two?"

"Umm…um…Ya. My name is Bella; it is nice to meet you Edward." She said, her voice was like a song it was beautiful.

Edward you have to focus, "Well Bella, when would you like for our date to be? We could do it today, tomorrow or next week, you choose."

I could not stop looking at her face, she is so beautiful. I have never seen such a girl in my whole eighteen years living.

"Well, how about tomorrow because today is my birthday, someone made me go on this show and I am really pissed at the curtain person." Bella explained.

It felt like someone punched me in the stomach, does she not was to go out with me. What did I possibly do to her to deserve this?

"So you aren't happy to be able to go on a date with me, I see." I said but I was actually sad because I really want to get to now this girl.

"No, no, that's not it but my friend, Alice, knows I hate surprises and she blindfolded me and brought me here. I am glad I got to meet you but I really hate when people do stuff for me for my birthday." Bella explained. I think she did not want to get mad.

I started to laugh, I think that is so funny how her friend did that to her.

"Why are you laughing, it isn't supposed to be funny. You should be comforting me." Bella said, but she sounded angry now.

I lightened up, I could not be mad at her, "Well, happy birthday Bella, how old are you going to be?"

I hope she is not that old or young, that would totally suck balls.

"I am going to be eighteen." Bella explained. Yes, she is the same age as me. That would be so weird if she was like a couple years older then me.

"Oh, I am eighteen too. That is cool. Well I have to go; I need to think of an idea for where we can go. Oh I almost forgot, where is your house so I can pick you up?" I asked. I could not wait to pick her up in my shiny Volvo.

"Oh, um…I live at 4364 Twilight Dr." Bella said. Who would name a street that name? That is such a uncommon name for a street.

I just hope it isn't some dump of a place. That would just kill it.

I looked down at what she was wearing, it is not that bad. My sister would totally have a fit if she wore some kind of crap.

I do not want to be mean, but I really do not care if she is wearing rags for all I care, she would still look beautiful.

"Ok, I will pick you up at seven sharp. Be ready." I explained and turned on my heel and left.

I am so excited to see her tomorrow; I wish it would be here already.

I walked out of the building, went to my Volvo, and left to go to my house.

**Bella's POV-**

Alice came running up to me after Edward left, "I knew he was going to pick you, you should have seen his face when ever he had to ask a question to the other girls. They're such fake-breasted bimbo's."

I could not help but laugh; we think exactly the same sometimes. I could not bring my self to ask Alice this but it is a crisis. "Alice, I can't believe I am asking you this but I need to find something to where for our date tomorrow."

Alice started to jump up and down, grabbed my hand, and pulled me out to where her Porch was parked and drove to the nearest mall.

We went to Saks Fifth Avenue, and she pick about ten different dresses. They were all different from skinny short dresses that would show my but if I bent over to empire waist long dresses.

I tried on my favorite she picked, it was a midnight blue dress that came to the middle of my thigh, it was strapless, and it had a bubble skirt. I would be terrified to wear something like this but it was Edward, I have to impress him.

Alice bought the dress as a birthday gift and I bought the shoes that were the same color, they were high and very strappy. It is going to be hard for me to walk with these on but if I have trouble I will just lean on Edward. TEEHEEE!

We drove back to my house and hung out, my dad, Charlie, let Alice sleepover because it was my birthday.

We watched all the Saw movies, I actually peed my pants once. We also ate crap and danced around to songs on her IPod, got o love alternative.

This was actually a great day; I talked to Alice about never putting me on a stupid game show ever again even if I won the guy. I got to talk to a god, we watch scary movies and ate crap, I mean who wouldn't say that is a good day.

**Hey everyone, I hoped you like this chapter. I thought it would be good to read what Edward was thinking. **

**Please please please reaview. It will mean so much to me.**


End file.
